


Peanut Butter Sandwiches

by lialovely



Series: Zak & Dani [1]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Cute Gracie kisses, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialovely/pseuds/lialovely
Summary: Zak takes Gracie to the dog park like normal until she attacks a girl...sort of.





	Peanut Butter Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially a “prequel-prequel” to my character Dani and her relationship with Zak. I wrote this on the fly but enjoyed writing it, so hope you enjoy reading it. I’m really enjoying writing these two, I hope to elaborate on the build up of their relationship :) 
> 
> P.S I made up Gracie’s full name for my own selfish reasons. 
> 
> Thanks!

"Alright Grace, let's try and have a little more tact today at the dog park. I regretfully inform you peeing on another dog is actually **not** a nice way to show that you like them." An apathetic Zak reminded the white and black spotted dog, who was far too busy scoping the dry Vegas landscape out to listen to her father's lecture about initiating friendships. Having waited long enough for Zak to bring her to her favorite park, Gracie only gave a whine in a request to be let off her leash. Zak playfully rolled his eyes at his beloved dog's impatience, a whole ten minute car ride was far too torturous for Gracie. Bending down to swiftly unhook her leash, Zak extended his hand out in approval.

"Go on then Speedy Gonzales." He teased to which Gracie only gave a bark of gratitude before darting off to investigate the park. Even though Zak hated coming to the park so early, he knew he owed the canine a trip after being gone longer than promised. Still a small smile formed in the corner of Zak's lips to watch her excitement at being able to roam so freely. It was almost becoming impossible to recall what life was like before Gracie had came into his life. Perhaps it was silly to truly compare having a dog to an actual child, but Gracie was indeed his child. Zak easily credited the canine in being a key component to his healing as a consequence of many years paranormal investigating.

Gracie kept him grounded and guarded, for the most part. While Gracie explored Zak figured it would be a good opportunity to quickly respond to emails from both GA and the museum as he routinely did around this time. Once he responded accordingly and out of pure boredom, he opted to check his Twitter account next. Resulting in an instant eye roll as he read the typical tweets that mentioned him.

**OMFGILYSOMUCHZAKBBY@realzakbagans**

_'That's definitely not creepy at all...'_

** Zamn Zaddy xoxo@realzakbagans**

_'Uhh okay...thanks...I think.’_

**Zak I think there's a ghost in ma house, my weed keeps disappearing, plz help bro @realzakbagans**

_‘That sucks dude.'_

**Omg Zak like stop sending Aaron to the basement all the time you jerk!!@realzakbagans**

'_NEVER.'_

**Can you hook me up with free tickets to ur museum tho?@realzakbagans**

An exasperated sigh left his lips before he quickly exited out the app having already had enough of social media, and it was barely 9 am. Staring blankly at his phone and wondering why even still had social media, he was not unaware of the scene quickly unfolding before him; until a loud gasp was heard.

"Oh shit, whoa!" He heard what sounded like a girl's voice cry out. A gasp of his own escaped out his mouth when he realized he had just watched Gracie pounce on said woman.

"GRACIE!" He shouted before quickly running to the pair. To his shock and horror, his dog was currently on top of another human body, although he could only spot her feet. The rest of the person was covered by Gracie happily wagging her tail and licking anywhere she could, leading him to believe she had no bad intentions. 

"Gracelyn Rose Bagans! What on earth do you think you're doing?! Since when do we jump on people!" Zak scolded as Gracie had quickly retreated back somewhat but still happily remained on top of the girl, her big eyes looking up at Zak as if to say 'What? What did I do?'

"Oh god, I am so sorry! Are you okay miss?" Zak apologized while examining her to see if she had any injuries.

"Is...is this what heaven looks like?" She whispered in a content daze. Zak's eyes further widened in worry that the girl had somehow been concussed.

"Gracie get off the poor girl!" Zak scolded once more ushering Gracie fully off the girl's body. Her whole body had now been revealed to him. Zak noted her small thin frame had been dressed in workout attire, her headphones falling around her neck still blaring music. Her long dark hair was in disarray around her head. He instantly began to fear the worst wondering if he was just about to have a lawsuit thrown at him.

"I'm really sorry miss, Gracie never acts like this, I have no idea why she-" Zak began to speak but was abruptly silenced by the girl's hand in front of his mouth.

"Sir, don't you dare apologize for this majestic canine. If I'm meant to go getting smothered by a fluffy dog, then that is how I go." She declared firmly causing Zak to raise his eyebrow in half amusement.

"Uhh are you sure you're okay? Here let me help you up." He offered kindly gently grabbing the girl's arm to lift her off the ground. Still appearing to be dazed she swiftly shook her head and wiped the dirt off her behind.

"Can't say this happens often during my morning jogs." She stated with a giggle.

"Again, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what? She's adorable." The girl replied sincerely smiling at Gracie before looking directly up at his purple prism lenses. He easily over towered her yet she was unfazed and rather composed. Usually a person would lash out if they'd been knocked down by a dog. A strange feeling ran through him looking back at her distinct chocolate orbs but chose to ignore it.

"Grace is usually well behaved, it's extremely unlike her to jump on someone like this." He explained still somewhat embarrassed.

"Maybe I'm just that special...or it's the peanut butter sandwich I had a while ago, but I'm an optimist, so I like to think it's the former." She mused casually. Zak was unable to crack a smile at the eccentric girl. There was something about her he couldn't place, and he was usually good about feeling people's energy.

"Must've been one hell of a peanut butter sandwich then." He teased.

"I don't want to brag or anything, but I am somewhat a peanut butter extraordinaire. I learned from the best, and by that I mean Chopped...junior."

"Whoa, definitely a professional I'm impressed." Zak retorted in equal sarcasm to which she had shrugged modestly.

"As you should." She swiftly threw back. His curiosity further growing about her and unable to deny he was intrigued at her collected attitude, eliciting a sly smirk from him.

”So are you sure you aren't hurt or anything?"

“I'm not going to sue you or anything if that's what you're getting at, Mr...?" She trailed off raising her eyebrow at him expectantly.

"Zak...Bagans..." He hesitantly revealed his name, an automatic reflex he had when introducing himself.

"Well Zak Bagans, you'll be very happy to know I'm poor and can't afford any legal counsel anyways." She replied winking with a finger snap.

"What a shame." Zak half smiled in return. "And can I ask who you might be?"

"Danielle Mraz. But you can call me Dani." Dani explained with a smile. Zak found himself bewildered at the fact that she had not seemed to be aware of who he was. Not that he intended to sound pompous, rather it was...refreshing.

"So Dani, I take it you don't know who I am?" He mused curiously.

"Umm...should I?" Dani responded genuinely confused. Zak battled internally whether he should elaborate on his identity of being a paranormal investigator. Ultimately he had decided against it, shaking his head lightly.

"Uhh, just forget it."

"Okay...well...I should probably finish my jog before I'm late to work. But it was nice to meet you though...Zak." Dani smiled politely once more extending her hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you too Dani." Zak returned the smile accepting her handshake.

"And it was definitely lovely meeting you Gracie. Hoped you liked my peanut butter sandwich too." Dani giggled once more reaching down to pet Gracie one last time who eagerly still wagged her tail.

"Well, have a good rest of your day Zak Bagans." She added giving him a small wave before putting her headphones back on her and carrying on with her jog as if nothing happened. Zak's eyes had unintentionally remained glued to her watching her long hair flow behind her as she increased speed. His eyes remained on her until she finally disappeared around the corner. Not entirely sure what had just taken place, he gave a cough and shook away the tingling sensation. What a peculiar encounter to have this morning, and why did a peanut butter sandwich sound good right about now? Looking down at his pet happily panting up at him, his hand caressed the top of her head.

"Ya know Grace...maybe it's not so bad if we come in the mornings."


End file.
